Through Her Eyes
by Sprial Dynimate
Summary: Sammie, a new trainer who dosn't fell the same as everyone else. A colt, not willing to listen to a trainer in the world. Put the two together and add a journey and a legacy begins. I might change the rating in the future, depeding on how the story tur


**Through Her Eyes**

**By: Jazz Strawberry / Lizzy**

Discalimer: Let's see, I don't own Pokemon, obviously.

Samantha walked around her room aimlessly, wanting to make herself as late as possible. All her supplies lay scattered on the wooden floor with random objects in the mix. Her backpack was somewhere within the mess her mother called a closet. The one thing that seemed to stand out to her was the one book she had received earlier that day. It was that one book that she had purchased when she was in the third or forth grade, in hopes of using it one day, but that day had long passed away, and it was now that her mother gave her the prospect of putting that book to use.

Today was the day that Samantha started her Pokemon journey.

In her book, entitled Pokemon: A Guide for Trainers, Sammie had read that most people were thrilled to start their journey. Of course, most of these people were hyperactive children, barely ten years old and thrilled to be getting their first Pokemon. Sammie, on the other hand, would much rater sit at home and watch reality shows all day, but there was nothing she could do about it now.

She was hoping that if she got to the lab late enough, then there would be no Pokemon for her to choose from. Of course, the chances of that happening were slim to none. She plopped herself down on her bright blue bed, wondering why she, out of all people, had to start her journey at fourteen, just when she was supposed to be starting High School.

"Sammie, you better start heading out, most of the trainers left at 7:00."

"_Most of the trainers are excited about this, mother," _Sammie thought to herself.

She threw all her belongings into the large backpack her mother had given her just for the occasion. She had made sure that the bag had more then enough room to carry everything, for Sammie would be wandering around quite a bit. Sammie grabbed a Pop Tart and some money before trying to dash out the door.

"Oh, Sammie, your actually leaving for your journey. Well, make sure you call me and take care of yourself. If possible, come see me from time to time. Don't forget to wash your clothes after they get dirty and buy new ones if needed. Oh, and make sure you follow the food pyramid. I don't want you to come home twenty pounds bigger," my mom said, going through everything she wanted me to know and remember. I just nodded whenever she took a breath and zoned back just in time for her to say good bye.

"I'll miss you, baby," she said through muffled tears and sobs. She embraced me in a huge hug and quickly kissed my check, being careful not to get any lipstick on me.

"Bye, mom," I said while walking out the door, and into my new life.

-------------------------------

"Glad you could make it," Oak said in a cheerful tone, which really got on Sammie's nerves after a while. After all, what right did he have being so happy? He was already showing obvious signs of aging, his hair completely grey and his face rutted with wrinkles. All he had done all his life was help trainers out and study Pokemon. And yet, he was still happy as could be.

"Wish I could say the same," Sammie stated without emotion.

"Oh come on, this is the beginning of your new life. Think of all the friends you will meet, all the great times you will have, and the name you will make for yourself."

"Sounds exciting, Professor." He gave me a weird stare, the kind adults give you when they want you to start looking at life through a new light. "Honest."

"Well, maybe once you get out there..."

"I sure hope so, Professor, because if I don't like it as much as everyone says I will, I would have wasted a huge chunk of my life on nothing. So, Professor, this better be good."

"Well, first things first. This is your Pokedex, a machine used to gather information about Pokemon. If you see a Pokemon you don't recognize, then point the red globe towards the creature and information about it will appear. You can only see information about Pokemon you have already seen. Understand?"

He handed over the red machine and Sammie looked at it with indifference. As if she was ever going to use it.

"Thanks, but I really don't think I'll be using this."

Oak pulled pointed to a poster, obviously wanting me to name the Pokemon in it. She looked at it, dumbfounded and confused. It was a fire type, for the mane and tail were both made out of fire. It had a horse's body with a beige coat.

"Professor, I don't know..."

"Exactly," he started, interrupting my train of thoughts. "You obviously need the Pokedex with you so you can figure out information about Pokemon you might not know about. Oh, and for future references, the Pokemon's name is Ponyta, a fire horse Pokemon."

Sammie sighed. Oak didn't seem to care that she didn't want to be here. He went over to a counter, opened a door near it, and two Pokemon came out and onto the table.

"Seeing as you were so late, I only have these two left. None of them are the "normal" starters, but they are all fine Pokemon. The first one is Hoot Hoot, a flying type Pokemon. That is Ponyta, but I don't think you'll want him. He has a personality problem and doesn't really want to battle. You two have basically the same outlook on this, but I fear you would get nowhere with the Pokemon."

Sammie didn't take long to make a decision about her starter. The owl type Pokemon was weird, especially since it only stood on one foot at a time. Although the horse type looked like it wanted to rip her to shreds that very second, there was something about the Pokemon that attracted her.

"I'm not really sure if your right, Professor. I think I'll get far with the Ponyta."

Oak sighed and ran a hand through his grey hair.

"Sammie, I'm not sure if you understand. The colt has remained untamed for all his life. He is a huge stallion, if you don't know what an average Ponyta looks like, he is about a hand taller. He doesn't want to be tamed and I fear he never will."

"Look, Professor, your job is to give me a starter. My job is to train it into a winner. Now, if you would just give me the Pokemon, we could both go on our separate ways and get on with life."

Oak sighed again and grabbed the colt's halter. The horse tossed his head, almost tearing the man's arm from its socket. Oak grimaced in pain as he handed the powerful colt over to Sammie.

"Just be careful with him. That colt is quite a handful, no matter what mood he's in. Don't be shy to swap Pokemon if you aren't happy with him."

Sammie put the Pokemon back in its Pokeball and turned around, not even bothering to wave to Oak, who was left with the owl Pokemon. Sammie pushed open the doors from the lab, and started towards her new life.

------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes: I need help naming the Ponyta. Does anybody know a racehorse who was known for his bad temper? Preferably not War Admiral, because I'm already using him as a main character in another one of my stories. Also, the chapters will be getting longer once more starts going on in the story.


End file.
